User blog:2057clones/A few tips, from a seasoned (and well-done) pilot
THESE TIPS ARE FOR BEGINNERS THROUGH SILVER LEAGUE PILOTS. IF YOU ARE GOLD OR HIGHER, I PROBABLY DON'T HAVE ANY GOOD ADVICE TO OFFER YOU. ALSO, THIS IS BASICALLY A SUMMARY OF A FEW TIPS YOU WILL FIND ALL OVER THE WIKI. Alright. So, I know I'm only in Gold league, and I'm not the greatest pilot around. Many others have better advice than I do. But I wanted to do something helpful. So, here I am with a few tips for beginners and pilots up to around Silver league - those who might want some help on builds or such. First tip: Use your gold on hangar slots first. Some tips about gold that you've seen in 10391809281230957 other places: *Don't speed things up.* *Hangar slots are the priority. *Don't buy paintjobs.* *Buy weapons before robots. : *Unless you've bought all the slots and weapons you think you'll need (obviously, 5 slots, the maximum amount, should be your prioritized goal.) Second tip: Use synchronized builds. Don't be like Silver I 2057clones, who would put a Molot T, an Ecu, a Gekko and a Spiral on a Griffin and call it cool. Just don't. Some builds that are synchronized, effective for your leagues (perhaps) and (for the most part) cheap: *Russian Death Button (RDB): Uses Pins and Tulumbases for a midrange support build. Be careful with RDB's in sustained combat - these weapons, while they are reload-while-firing, will run out of ammo very quickly. Best for hit-and-run. *Leadhose: Uses Punishers and Punisher T's for a bullet-rain build. Most effective at close range, though it will be outgunned by some builds (and pay-to-wins, unfortunately). *Gunship: Uses Molots and Molot T's for a mid/long-range support and barrage build. Outgunned at close range by some builds. A list of more effective (for some of them, not all, no guarantees) builds which are more expensive (costs gold for most of the weapons): *Spydra: Uses Spirals and Hydras to do harassing damage at midrange. *Death Button (DB): Uses Orkans and Pinatas to deal rapid, very high burst damage at close range. *Plasma Death Button (PDB, or Plasma): Uses Tarans and Magnums to attack enemies close-range with plasma. Less burst damage than DB, better for sustained damage. Ineffective against physical shields. A few suggestions for robot purchases, if you've just bought a new slot and are stumped on what to fill it with: For beacon capping, you'll want fast, light bots. Great for running around to get beacons quickly, but best in combat as a flank/ambush role due to their generally low health. *Stalker - Very fast, good for beacon capping. Stealth is an added bonus. *Jesse - Fast. Quick Draw allows for extra versatility. *Cossack - Best in Private leagues, and other bottom leagues. Jump engines = Augmented mobility. Can cover distance and reach hard-to-find spots. For head-on combat, tougher bots with good firepower prevail. Not good at beacon capping - perhaps use them in Team Deathmatch. *Griffin - Most popular bot in mid leagues. Tough and possesses jump engines and extremely versatile firepower. *Leo - Great bot in Silver league. Extremely tough and posseses pretty versatile firepower. For long or midrange support, use these bots. Slow, tough, but not very good at close combat. *Natasha - Pretty popular. Great sniper, also popular with artillery for long-range harassment. *Butch - Expensive, but good in Gold leagues as well (probably). Sniping and support are good here. When you unlock Workshop, you probably will want to grab the coolest thing on offer and produce it. (That's what I did when I first found WS.) But don't. Weapons before bots, and find something logical to use. Alright - those are all the tips I have for now. Go out and do some fighting, filled with info and advice from the not-so-experienced and not-so-good-at-this-game pilot, 2057clones! Category:Blog posts